Stranded
by The Worst Author In History
Summary: Chapter 9 has connotations, but only if your mind is in the gutter. After four years stranded on a planet, things get just a little strange! SJ Ship. AU fic. Chap 9 uploaded 08 05 05. Happy Mothers Day
1. Darkness

**Just a typical Jack/Sam fic. Although humor, mystery, adventure and so on interest me, I'm still a sucka for a good romance fic. Besides, who couldn't love Jack Sam shippiness??  
  
**

* * *

_Stranded_

_Chapter 1: Darkness_

"From the ruins we can deduct that this was a planet previously inhabited by the Gou'ld. It has traces of naquida, miniscule. My guess is that when the supply ran out, the Gou'ld left." Daniel Jackson's voice broke through the drone in O'Neal's head. And ordinary mission, no fighting, no strange devices, in other words boring.

"What about the locals? Were they friendly?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes, for the most part the were quite happy to welcome us. I would however like to go back."

O'Neal was shocked. Go back? What mre could they want to do? "Daniel?" General Hammond said. He sounded just as shocked.

"Sir, there was a temple there with some strange inscriptions on it. We didn't have time to finish decifering them. It may lead us to one of the naquida mines on other planets. We could put a serious dent in their resources." It was Carter who spoke this time. O'Neal gave her a look.

Although she couldn' hear him, she knew what it meant. _Hoow coul you betray me like that? We only just got back from that place!_

"Alright, go to the infirmary and get checked out. If all's clear you can leave tomorrow. Dissmissed." Jack stayed behind to talk with the General.

"You can't be serious sir. We have to go bac to look at some rocks?"

"If it reveals the location of another Naquida mine it could be of some use."

"But sir..."

"Enough. Go to the infirmary. We'll disscuss it later."

_The Next Day..._

"You're going to pay for this one monkey-man." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Jack, do you even know the extent of what we caould do if we find what we're looking for?"

"They're rocks Daniel."

"Sir, if we find this Naquida it could lead us to some of the prime planets inhabited by the Gou'ld."

"I concur with Major Carter." Teal'c said without emotion.

"Me entire team's against me."

It wasn't long before they reached the town. The Chief Councillor, Kaemon Sha'vloc greeted them openly.

"Greetings, Tauri of Earth. We did not expect you t visit us so soon."

"Neither did I Kaemon." Jack said, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"Colonel!" Hissed Sam. "Pleasure to see you again Chief Councillor Sha'vloc."

"Come, come. We shall hold a feast in you honour."

"That really isn't necessary..." Daneil started.

"No please, we wish to honour our guests." He led them to the centre of the village. "Wait here, my men will bring you food and drink. Rest for now."

The Chief Councillor left quickly. Jack walked a few laps around the group in frustration.

"Stop, sir." He looked at Carter. "You're making me dizzy."

"I don't like this. We came to look at rocks -"

"- artifacts -"

"not feasts! The sooner we leave the better."

"We're not exactly in any danger, sir. It wont hurt to stay here for a while."

"Something's not right. I'm going to ake a walk." With that, he stalked off.

"Jack he told us to wait!"

"I'll go after him." Sam sighed andwalked after her CO, muttering something about impatient males.

"_Only a small amount. We don't want to kill them."_

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Anubis will be greatly releaved to have them. He will honour us."_

"_Should we not just kill them? It would be simpler."_

"_No! They need to be alive for interrogation."_

"_Very well. Bring them their drinks."_

"Sir, you really shouldn't have..."

"Sh!" Jack cut her off. He listened for a bit longer but the unknown voices had stopped speaking.He picked up his radio and called Daniel. "Danny-boy, head out to the Stargate. Don't wait up, go straight through."

"Jack, whats going on?"

"They're about to poison you. We'll join you in a second." He flicked off his radio and looked at his 2IC. "I told you something was wrong about this. Let's head out."

They moved as quickly and quietly as they could towards the 'gate. Sam was tense, no way would they be letting them leave this easily if the were about to jump the gun and poison them. How did Jack know what was going on?

They had nearly reahed the 'gate. She could see Daniel and Teal'c dialing up, ready to go. What were the locals planning? As if reading her thoughts, Sam heard shots coming from behind. She ducked instinctivly and began firing her Zat at the shooters.

"Get to the 'gate!" Jack yelled. He had used the same technique of duck and fire as Sam.

"No, I'm not leaving you on your own." Looking she saw Daniel and Teal'c firing as they jumped into a pool of blue.

"Go, that's an order. If you don't leave now you might not have time."

"I'll take that risk." They continued firing as the pool of blue dissapeared. Both began making their way towards the stargate, crouched low to avoid fire. There was a rustle behind them.

"Carter!" Sam heard her CO yell before the men grabbed her.

Darkness.

* * *

**Will be updated ASAP**


	2. Oh Crap

**Here it is, the second installment of Stranded. More to come, hopefully soon.   
**

**   
**

* * *

**Stranded   
**

**Chapter 2: Oh Crap   
**

_Dark. It's dark. _

_Why is it dark? _

_My eyes are closed._

_I should open them._

He did.

_Light! Bright light!_

_I can't see!_

He blinked a bit to clear his vision. A body was lying in front of him.

_Carter._

_She's asleep._

_Or unconcious..._

_Pain._

_My head hurts._

_Carter's unconcious and all I can think about is pain._

_My head hurts._

Carter stirred and opened her eyes. He waited for her to blink out the light.

"Light. Hurts." she mumbled.

"Carter?"

"Sir?"

"I can't think straight."

"Drugged. Feel drunk. Where are we."

"Haven't gotten as far as looking around yet." His head was clearing slowly.

He sat up and instantly regreted it as a wave of nausia passed through him. Sitting back down again he looked around. It was a small room. Bright light was shining from an open whole in the wall, a makeshift window. He could hear voices from outside, but wasn't paying any attention to them.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his 2ic.

"Fine." She sat up a bit.

"By that, I can tell that your nausiated, with a pounding headache." He could think clearly again.

"What do you mean sir?"

"You're never fine when you say so, and that's exactly how i feel."

"I see. What do you think they want to do?"

"Question us. What better for the glory of Anubis." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Sam didn't have time to reply. Men entred the room and grabbed them both. They led them through the village, howled and booed at by the locals, and towards the Stargate. While there, they blindfolded them and dialled an adress.

"What are you doing? We should give them to Anubis!" An unknown voice asked.

"No. They might escape. This way, we'll never have to deal with them again. Anubis will be pleased." The Chief Councillor said.

Jack and Sam felt themselves being dragged into the 'gate. Jack tried fighting, but he didn't have the strength, probably something they put in the drugs. In one more second, he waslying onn the ground, dirt in his mouth, with Sam lying next to him.

* * *

_At the SGC:_

Daniel and Teal'c fell through the 'gate, escaping heavy fire. They ducked an ran to the side. "Shut it off!" yelled Daniel.

General Hammond did, wondering what had caused this reaction. "Where are Colonel O'Neal and Major Carter?" He asked.

"Sir they, they, Jack told us to move through and shut of the Gate. Sam refused to come with us. They're still on the planet."

"What happened?"

"It appears they were still loyal to Anubis. O'Neal discovered this and sent us through the Stargate." Teal'c replied.

"Go to the infirmary. Debriefing in one hour. Hopefully they will have returned by then."

* * *

_On the Planet (Again)_

Jack struggled to stand, spitting dirt out of his mouth. He pulled the blindfold off his face. Light once again burned his eyes, but not as much. Carter was lying on the ground. He walked over to help her stand.

"Where do you think we are sir?"

"I'm not sure. It has a 'gate though. I'll get us home."

He walked around a bit. "Carter, you're not going to believe this..."

Sam looked over where he was. There was the DED, in at least 5 pieces.

"Oh crap!" Sam groaned.

* * *

_Back at the SGC:_

"What the hell happened?" General Hammond asked in the briefing room.

"We were attacked." Daniel stared into his coffee mug, looking almost as if he wanted his friends to climb out.

"Any reason why?"

"I don't know. We were told to stay put but Jack wandered off and Sam went after him. A few mintes later we got a call to head back to the 'gate. He said they were going to poison us."

"Why didn't they attack before?"

"You think I know that!"

"I believe they did not wish to attack until they knew the full extent of our forces." Teal'c cut him off. "We would make a worthy prize to Anubis."

"Jack told us to shut off the 'gate once we were through. He told Sam to follow but she refused." General Hammon only nodded. He expected this of his officers. Neither was willing to leave the other without a fight. "Sir we have to go back."

"Not yet. We need to know what we're up against."

"So we're just going to leave them there?" Daniel shouted, standing up and slamming his fist onto the table.

"Dr. Jackson, contain yourself!"

"I'm sorry General but I can't just sit here while they're on that planet!"

"I'm not sending you in alone. Tomorrow you can return with SG:3 and SG:5."

"Thank-you, General."

"Dissmissed."

Daniel stalked into the infirmary, not for a check-up but because he needed someone to talk to. Janet didn't look that crash hot herself, threatening anyone who came within three feet with big needles in uncomfortable places. She stomped past Daniel who grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Slow down Janet."

"Keep back or you won't be able to sit for a week."

"Wait, stop. We need to talk about this."

"My best friend! She's on that planet."

"They've been in worse situations than this. They'll get through this." He said, stroking her hair.

"I know, I know." She cried into his shoulder.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. Keeps the writer interested in writing. Constructive critisism wanted.**

Kelycia: Quick enough? I've got a few chaps up my sleeve already completed.

GalaxyTraveler: Thanks for the hint. I've changed the spelling in my other tips.

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Is it still good?? Thanks!

Kitty1216cat ): Next chapter at your service!


	3. Invisible

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Invisible**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sam looked ahead. All she could see were trees. But wait, there was a figure standing a few meters ahead of them. She wondered why she didn't see her... them! Before. A tall woman stood, clad in the medieval dress of a noble woman. The way she carried herself spoke the same. Upon closer inspection she noticed a small blue crescent moon painted onto her forehead. A man was next to her in the medieval dress of a nobleman.

"Greetings travelers. Welcome to Shalott." The woman said, gracefully.

"Shalott, why does that sound familiar?" Jack asked.

"It was part of the Arthurian legend. The Lady of Shalott, Elaine of Astalot died from a broken heart after Lancelot refused her."

"Oh. Right. Were they here before?"

"We were here the whole time. You simply did not see us when you stepped through the mirror."

"I think they mean the Stargate sir."

"Come, we will show you around."

She swept down into the trees with Carter and Jack following behind. Sam was still stumped at what was going on.

"Excuse me, but, who are you? How did you get here? What if we had attacked?"

"One question at a time. My name is Niniane. I am the High Priestess of Shalott. This is my chosen, Al'durilla."

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neil, this is Major Samantha Carter."

"How did you all come here?"

"The first of us, the Fairy Morgan, was sent through as punishment. The second was Lady Elaine. She came into this land and broke the mirror, to stop others following. However the Goddess did not approve and made it so others could get in, but none could escape."

"How did you know we wouldn't be armed?"

"So far, none who are sent through the mirror have contained weapons. If you wished to attack my guards would have protected me."

It was the first time both of them noticed the four men walking behind them. They were dressed as peasants and all carried large swords.

"How do they keep doing that?" Jack was getting frustrated.

"I think I know sir." He looked at her sceptically. "When I was in school I used to be able to make it so no one saw me. I was there, but unless you knew exactly what you were looking for your eyes would pass over me as if I didn't exist."

"So you just turned invisible?"

"I was there, it's just that no one noticed me. It's easy when you get the hang of it, hold your body a certain way. It's normally more effective in crowds though. How they hid completely is beyond me."

"The Goddess gives us the power. Come, we have reached the village." Niniane said, pulling back the branch of a tree.

The village was larger than Sam expected, however she couldn't see any people. Houses made from mud lined the streets and a river ran though one side. A small bell tower stood towards the end of the village. As she watched, Niniane raised her arms to the sky. The bell began to toll in a rhythm. _Ding dong, - , ding dong, - , ding dong._ Two beats then a rest, constantly. People began to file out of houses and gather at the centre of the village. Niniane walked to the front of the crowd - about 200 in all - which instantly hushed.

"Followers of the Goddess! Please welcome our new Sister, Samantha Carter, and our new Brother Jack O'Neil."

The crowd bowed slightly to them. Jack lifted a hand and Sam bowed back, awkwardly. She noticed that many of the women wore the same crescent moon as Niniane. She pulled Sam to the centre.

"Who will tutor Lady Samantha?" A tall woman with long red hair stepped forward. She was one of those with the moon.

"I will be glad to tutor her." She said, bowing to Niniane.

"Very well, Lady Caitlyn." The woman pulled Sam away from in front of the crowd. Niniane instantly

replaced her with Jack. "And who will tutor Brother Jack?"

A man with wavy dark hair and the mark of Lord Baal on his forehead moved forward. "Let me tutor him."

"So be it, Brother Baedos."

* * *

Sam watched as the rest of the population moved to various parts of the village. It became alive, busy. Noise and laughter echoed everywhere. Children and mothers with infants began emerging from huts. She found it almost hard to believe that it was so silent when they first arrived.

She watched Jack being dragged off by Baedos to one of the larger huts. Caitlyn moved her towards a section of the village which contained a garden of vegetables and herbs with a complicated irrigation system flowing from the river.

"This is my place. I tend to the food for Shalott and provide herbs for the high priestess and healers."

"How did you come to be here?"

"I was a member of a small village on another planet. I did not believe that Anubis was a god, which they considered treason. I was sent here as punishment."

* * *

"I was a server of Lord Baal. He was displeased with my performance, I failed to kill one of the Tauri of Earth and was punished by being sent here." Baedos said, grinning.

"Ok then." Jack inched away a little. Baedos laughed.

"Fear not. I recognized you from your uniform. I have lived here for 3 years. It is hard to hold onto ties after that."

* * *

"I have lived on this planet for 4 years. I have no regrets." Caitlyn smiled.

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

Caitlyn laughed. "There are many friends here. I received my initiation as a priestess only 4 moons ago." She touched the moon on her forehead. "I could never wish for anything more. Baedos, the one who tutors Brother Jack, he is my chosen."

"Chosen?"

"Yes. My... betrothed. I chose him after Beltane 2 years ago."

"You chose him? Most planets we visit have males as the dominant species."

"The blood line is carried on through women here. It is more reliable. How can you determine who the father of a child is, especially during Beltane. What about Brother Jack?"

* * *

"Is she your chosen?" Baedos asked.

"NO!" Jack said suddenly. He actually turned red. "There are certain..."

* * *

"...regulations. On our planet we work in direct chain of command. For us that means that..."

* * *

"...we can't be more than... really good friends."

"Yet you care for her?"

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"You have no way to return to your planet." She smiled slyly. Beltane is in a few nights. Perhaps you will forget Earth and regulations then."

"I, I can't. I have to get back."

"I am sorry. There is no way."

* * *

_Four Years Later_

Daniel lit a match and brought it over two candles. The rose sent, as it always did, burned from one of them. He looked at the pictures of the shrine before him. There she was, closer to him than a sister. He was here too. Leader, someone who bought him out of his shell. He wiped back a tear from his eye and walked to the 'gate room. Inside he took a few steps and stared at the 'gate ramp. There it was, the plaque, just under the ramp.

_We Remember Colonel Jonathon O'Neil and Major Samantha Carter ._

_M.I.A. April 23rd 1999_

_They will live in our hearts forever._

It wasn't long before he was joined by Teal'c, solemn as ever yet not able to hide his tears. He placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"I can't believe it's been four years. I keep thinking the pain will disappear."

"I know, Daniel Jackson. I miss them also."

General Hammond watched them from above. He knew they were hurting, had been for four years. They never liked leaving them there. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Daniel was ready to jump right back through that Stargate. Teal'c too. He decided to wait until the next day, for backup. Even though it was standard procedure, he never quite forgave himself for what had happened to them.

_Flashback:_

_The remainder of SG:1, SG:3 and SG:5 stepped through the Stargate, weapons drawn. They were greeted with faces of the population, weapons equipping some of them also. The Chief Councilor grinned, sending chills down Daniel's spine. _

"_You will do yourselves no good looking for them here." He taunted. "I have just sent them to a place from which none return." He chuckled slightly._

_Daniel jumped up and grabbed the man by the throat. Instantly Zats turned in his direction, but he didn't seem to notice. He shook the Chief Councilor hard. "You what! Where are they? Did you kill them?"_

"_I did not say that, you fool! I sent them through the Chappa'ai early this morn. They were sent to the place we send all traitors."_

_Teal'c's face grew red with anger. He picked up the councilor from Daniel's grasp and hurled him across the field. He walked to the D.H.D. And began dialing the Home address._

"_What are you doing?" Daniel nearly yelled._

"_It is useless remaining here. They have been sent away, and will not return."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_There is a planet they send traitors. Only the highest in the village ever knew the address. I do not know it. All I know is that this planet does not have a D.H.D."_

"_It... It what?"_

"_I am sorry Daniel Jackson, even if we find the planet, we will not be able to get them home."_

Daniel snapped out of his daze. He only just realized that he was late to briefing. He followed Teal'c into the briefing room where Reynolds and Siler were already with General Hammond.

"Sorry we're late we..."

"No need to explain Dr. Jackson. This is about your upcoming mission to P5G 979."

"The M.A.L.P. Readings show that it's hospitable, no signs of life. It'll be a simple mission with trees." Siler said.

"There is the small matter of the broken D.H.D." General Hammond reminded him.

"Gotcha covered. The portable D.H.D. SG:3 just finished testing is ready to go."

"Very well, leave in one hour."

The portable D.H.D. Had only finished production last week. SG:3 had taken it for testing. It was for use on planets without a D.H.D. so that the SG Teams were able to visit and explore without fear of being trapped. Daniel and Teal'c suited up and were ready to leave within the hour. They waited at the 'Gate ramp for General Hammond.

"Do well, SG:1. God Speed." Daniel smiled as the team stepped through.

* * *

At first glance the area seemed to be deserted. Trees, nothing but trees, just as the M.A.L.P. had shown. He walked down into the area and was shocked when a man and a woman appeared. He went over to where the man was standing.

"Hi, I'm Daniel, this is Teal'c, Siler and Reynolds. We come from a planet called Earth, and mean you no harm."

"Greetings travelers, welcome to Shalott." They were a little surprise that it was the woman who spoke. "I am Niniane, this is my chosen Al'durilla."

* * *

Ok, so you ALL saw that coming... well, it's not so bad. Plan of the fic from the start and such. You may have noticed the rather large jump from when they first arrived until now. Don't worry, when I finish this fic I plan to write one about the four years they were on the planet.

* * *

GalaxyTraveler: Sorry its not that soon, but was under maitenence

kitty1216cat ): Glad you enjoyed. Hope this chapter is good, even if it's a little cliff-hangery

O'Neill: Thanks for the correction, I just realized. I've change the rest of my chaps to suit.

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Praise is always welcome..... :)

froggy0139: It's been fun to write. I start a fic because I can't find what I want to read. I finish because I want to see what happens next...


	4. Delivery Guy

_**I have added and AA at the end of the chapter...**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Delivery Guy**_

Daniel walked around the facility. An odd planet, no Goa'uld ties. It seemed that it was a place people went to escape. He had been told he could walk around. Niniane had pointed to one of the doors, saying that the occupants would be happy to take them on a tour. He walked to the door with Teal'c; Siler was too busy trying talking to some female and Reynolds was investigating the artwork. He knocked loudly. A voice inside called out.

"Could you get that? I'm still dressing Caitlyn."

"Probably just Niniane saying the cost is clear."

The door was opened. He stared into the face of one very unfamiliar Jack O'Neill. He was older, yet worry lines had disappeared from his face. He was dressed as one of the Natives and had grown himself a beard.

"Well you're not the delivery guy." he rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Sam? You should probably come here."

They heard a voice from inside. "What's wrong? I just finished dressing Caitlyn and…" Sam stopped speaking when she reached the door. "D…Daniel? Teal'c?" she seemed as if she didn't believe her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at the woman before him. Her clothes were of the native population, like Jack's. A blue crescent moon sat on he forehead and her hair was a lot longer, falling nearly to her waist. The one thing that shocked him the most, though, was the small child in her arms. She was blonde, and nearly a spitting image of Sam. However there were features, he noticed, belonging to Jack.

"Sam? I can't believe it."

"Samantha Carter. Colonel O'Neill. You are looking well."

"Carter." Jack replied.

"I beg your pardon?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not Colonel O'Neill anymore. I'm Jack Carter."

"I'm sorry, Jack Carter?" Daniel tried hard not to giggle.

"Yeah, the blood line's carried on though women here. They say it's more accurate that way. They're right too; any man could father a child. The mother is harder to forge." he looked slightly embarrassed. "Why don't you come in? There's a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

_Earlier_

Jack bounced Caitlyn on his knee. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a wonderful little girl like her.

"You are just like your mummy. Yes you are!" he said happily. She laughed and grabbed at his nose.

Caitlyn was the result of Beltane. Although that had scared both of them at the time, he couldn't be happier. Not only did he have the woman of his dreams, but a smiling little girl to go with it. Sam walked into the room and smiled at him. He noticed the blue mark on her head. She had only received initiation a month ago, yet she wore it like it was always hers.

"Come on. I have to get Caity into the bath." she laughed picking up her daughter.

A sound could be heard through the walls. It was the bells, letting them know that a new person was about to come through the mirror. Caitlyn started crying. Sam picked her up and tried to calm her down.

"That's odd having one again so soon. Wasn't the last time only yesterday?" she asked.

"But no one came through the mirror that time. I don't think that's happened before."

The chiming stopped, as did all noise from outside. Sam managed to make Caitlyn quiet. "I'll bathe her now." She whispered.

It wasn't long before the silence was replaced with the sound of bells letting them know to greet their new visitors.

"Well at least it isn't a dangerous Goa'uld this time." Jack called. He remembered when that had happened, nearly killing one of the guards. Luckily they managed to restrain him. He was more accepting of his life as of late.

"Are you going to greet our new brethren?" Sam called from the bathing chamber.

"No, I think I'll stay here."

"The law is for children and mothers with infants, not you."

"I'd rather keep here with you and Caity. Not everyone is happy about being stuck here."

Jack went to the kitchen and started making dinner. They could hear voices, but not quite make out what was being said. The usual clapping of welcome sounded. Sam pulled her daughter out of the bath and began drying he with a towel.

"Have you started dinner?"

"Way ahead of you." A few more minutes and a knocking could be heard at the door.

"Could you get that? I'm still dressing Caitlyn."

"Probably just Niniane saying the cost is clear."

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c walked into the house uncomfortably. It was very cosy, although rather primitive. Sam sat them on the couch while Jack walked into another room. Daniel could smell something which made his mouth water. Sam didn't say anything until Jack came back with a tray of cups.

"Have some tea. It's good." He said, placing the tray on the table in front of them. Sam immediately picked up a cup and began sipping. Daniel looked at her, then at Jack. He raised an eyebrow at his former CO.

"What? It's been four years Daniel! It's not like we thought we'd ever see you guys again."

"No one's throwing accusations, Jack."

Sam looked into her teacup. "Jack, we did say we'd explain things."

"We shouldn't have to! We moved on, simple as that."

"Who's that?" Daniel asked, changing the subject.

"Caitlyn. Our daughter, though I can tell by the look on your face that you already knew that."

"Jack!" Sam warned.

"Can I hold her?" he asked

"Yeah sure. She only just turned one a few moons ago, so please be careful." she held her out. "There you are, go to your Uncle Daniel."

Daniel laughed. "I like the sound of that." she smiled and tried to grab his nose.

"She likes you." Sam said, smiling.

"Was she before or after your...marriage?" he asked awkwardly.

"Before." "After" Sam and Jack said at the same time respectivly. They looked at each other. "Well she was _born_ after." Jack said, glaring at Sam. Trust her to bring up technicallities.

"How?"

"How do ya think?" Jack was getting annoyed.

"Ok, dumb question. When?"

"Beltane the year before last." Sam answered.

"Oh. _Oh!_" He realised. This was a medieval, Pagan world. He knew all about the Beltane Fires from his research. Teal'c looked confused. "I'll explain later."

"You know, I'd prefer if we didn't go into details." Sam looked increadibly uncomfortable.

Teal'c, who had remined silent, was smiling in that knowing way of his that drove the rest of the team crazy. "Do you intend on returning to Earth with us?" he asked.

At this, both Sam and Jack stared at him.

"T, in case you haven't noticed, the D.H.D. Is in more pieces than I care to count." Jack muttered.

"Twelve are there, but parts are missing." Sam said dejectedly.

"Yeah, we noticed on the M.A.L.P."

"Wait a minute, if you saw that there was no D.H.D. Why did you bother coming...unless...unless you had a way to get back!" Realisation dawned on Sam's face.

"We developed a Portable D.H.D. A few months ago and have only just finished testing it." Teal'c answered the unspoken question.

"Why didn't you say that 4 years ago?"

"Jack, even if we had one we didn't know which planet you were on or even if you were still alive!"

He began to ramble about the statistics of finding them on an unknown planet. "Daniel, shut up!" He snapped his mouth shut. Whatever happened, he still considered Jack his CO. "We don't want to leave."

"You don't?"

"You have to understand this! We have a life here. A home, a daughter. It's not going to be that easy to give up." Sam took Caitlyn off Teal'c, who had seized her from Daniel and was now ignoring the surrounding conversation. He looked somewhat dissapointed.

"You can hold her later." Jack said, absentmindedly.

"Don't you at least want to see everyone again? Janet? General Hammond? Your Father?" He glared directly at Sam.

Tears sprang to her eyes causing Jack to hold her tightly. This didn't go unnoticed from the other two. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way." He tried to apologise.

"Are you staying the night?" Jack asked harshly.

"What?"

"You can stay the night if you want. Maybe you should come down for Beltane. Big festival."

"Daniel, we'll consider coming for a visit. Nothing more, not yet." Sam managed to choke out.

"Ok. I can understand that."

"Glad we got that settled." He cheered up a little. "Now, spill, who replaced us?"

* * *

Later, after SG:1 had retired for the night, presumably to make arrangements for Jack and Sam to return for a visit, Sam was in Jacks arms. They weren't doing anything special, just lying there. It was Jack who managed to bring up a conversation.

"Siler and Reynolds?"

"It's not that bad Jack. They had to wait for us to be M.I.A. To get close!"

"But really?"

"They're trained soldiers, but I think he was deperate." This brought a smile to Jack's lips.

"You know, the second we step through that Mirror..."

"I know. Esspecially after we see my Father."

"I don't know that I want to see him!"

"Come on Jack, it wont be that bad."

"Yeah sure. 'Hi Jacob! Just like you to know that during the four years we were M.I.A. I got your daughter pregnant during a Pagan festival, then married her. Don't worry, she kept her name, customs are different here'. I'm sure that will go down well." He said, laughing.

"He'll melt as soon as he sees Caitlyn. She had quite a hold over Daniel and Teal'c. Esspecially Teal'c!"

"Yeah, just like her mother to steal the mens' gaze!"

She nudged him playfully. "I'm a bit worried about taking her through the mirror though. Who knows what effects it will have on infants."

"She'll be fine. It's her mother I worry about. If she doesn't get some sleep she'll be a zombie when we see our friends again!"

"Speek for yourself mister! I am looking forward to seeing Janet again."

"Should we try to set her and Spacemonkey up again?"

"If they're not together after 4 years, you have to wonder about things." She laughed, turned and kissed him. "You're right, we should sleep."

He hugged her and closed his eyes, drifting into a silent slumber.

* * *

"Recieving an IDC, Sir. It's SG:1."

"Open the Iris." General Hammond commanded. The portal of blue sweapt into existance. It was followed by a bouncing, literally, Daniel Jackson.

"Janet!" he yelled. "Someone get her, quick! Wow it was, it was really them!" He ran off the 'gate ramp. "We found them!"

Teal'c stepped though, the biggest grin on his face imaginable. Siler and Reynolds were happy as well, though not nearly in the bouncing mood as Daniel. It wasn't long before Janet rushed into the room. Daniel ran over to her and through his arms around her neck.

"Janet it was, it's them! We found them!" he said, grabbing onto her shoulders.

"Daniel slow down. Found who?"

"Sam! Jack! They were on that planet!" She stared at him dumbfounded. "They're coming back tomorrow!"

"I'll see Sam tomorrow?"

"Yes! They're not dead, we found them!"

Janet let out a whoop, quieting the room. She jumped up and threw her arms around Daniels neck happily, both close to dancing with joy.

* * *

_**Beltane Fires:** A pagan ritual on the first of May. Fires would be lit, and there would be dancing and drinking. Towards the end of the night the participants had a choice. They either stayed at the fire and eventually slept, or they would "pair off". Beltane resulted in a lot of pregnancies, some which they didn't know who the father was. With this in mind, probably a good idea to pass the blood from woman to woman._

StarGazer89: I've done a few chapters ahead. I wasn't gonna post this one til next week, but couldn't resist!

Spaz: As you can see, a lot happened!

Kelycia: Glad to know people read the A/N's. I could leave it, but it's too big a jump. I wanna know what happens in all that time! It was just too much for this particular fic.

Dana-Carter: Thank you, thank you! _bows_

kitty1216cat: Ah, the art of cliffhangers. This one isn't so bad though.

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks, keep reviewing!

GateSeeker2: I hope this meets your satisfactions. You know I couldn't go four years without at least one kid!

_**Authors Alert!!!!!!!**_

_**Attention, loyal readers... hm, too dramatic maybe? I am currently experiencing some technical difficulties. Namely that the computer with all the fics on it is doooooooooooooooooooooooown!!! I am terribly sorry but I won't be able to update for a while. It's really annoying 'cause I wanted to post the next chap! I'm like up to chap 7!!! Anyway, I'll post the next segment ASAP, I'l just have to find some cash to get someone to fix the comp. Hope you'll all stay interested.**_


	5. Honey I'm Home

_**I apologize for the delay in updating. There were problems with the computer. However that has been fixed, and now I can get back to it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Honey I'm Home**_

Daniel accompanied the rest of SG:1 to the home of one infamous Colonel. At least he used to be. When he got there the house was in a state of disarray. Jack was trying to pick up things from the floor, as if he was looking for something. He didn't acknowledge the presence of SG:1.

"Sam, I can't find my sash." he called into the next room.

"Under the second chair in the lounge."

He rummaged and found what he was looking for. He thought for a second before yelling out "Sam, where are..."

"Kitchen next to the wheet bins." She cut him off.

"Thanks!" he retreated then returned with his shoes. He turned to the team that had been standing awkwardly around the front door. "Daniel, T." they both waved. "Nice to see you again." They pretended not to notice his ignorance of the other two present.

Reynolds tried to hide a smirk at what Jack was wearing. He was dressed in a plain brown robe, sandals and a white sash. His hair was brushed but he hadn't shaved. Jack raised an eyebrow at the Colonel, shutting him up. He was about to open his mouth to speak when Caitlyn started crying.

"Jack..."

"I got it!" He turned around and head out to find his daughter. A few minutes later the crying stopped and he returned with Caitlyn in his arms. At this stage SG:1 was getting impatient. Even Teal'c was tapping his foot. "O'Neill, I believe we should be leaving."

"I told you before, don't call me O'Neill. It's Carter now." The smirk on Reynolds face grew and Siler hid a grin with his hand. "Sam, hurry up, they wanna leave."

"I'm coming." She walked into the room. Her robe was the same as Jack's, only blue, but she too wore a white sash and sandals. A gold sickle hung on a chain around her neck. "Can I have Caity?" she asked. Jack handed her over.

"Good. Let's go." He said, pulling the hood of his robe over his head. Sam followed suit. They walked through the village solemnly. They came to the Stargate and waited for Daniel to let them through. "I'll go first."

Jack walked up to the pool of shimmering blue like any Brother of the Goddess would. _Niniane would be pleased._ He thought. He stepped into the mirror and was face to face with Hammond and as many of the SGC as could fit in the 'gate room. He made his way down the ramp slowly for effect. At the bottom he looked up and pulled of his hood. Staring straight into the General's eyes he said with a grin,

"Honey, I'm home!"

The tension was immediately broken. From the corner of his eye Jack could see Sam and SG:1 enter the room. General Hammond gave him a smile, almost looking relieved. "It's good to have you back Colonel O'Neill."

"George!" he said happily. "Don't call me that."

He was a little taken aback at that. "Then what do you want me to call you?" He didn't know if he was being serious or not.

"Let me reintroduce myself. Sam?" She came and stood with him, holding Caitlyn. "I am Brother Jack Carter. This is my wife, Lady Samantha Carter, and my daughter, Caitlyn Janet Carter. Nice to meet you all."

"Jack, that's not how it's done and you know it! Niniane would be ashamed." Sam hit Jack playfully. Turning to the General she said, "I am Lady Samantha. This is _My Chosen,_" she glared at Jack, "Brother Jack and daughter Caitlyn." She looked at Jack again. "Can't you follow ceremony properly just once?"

"Oh come on! Niniane's always on my back, can't you let me have a little power just once?

"Not when it interferes with ceremony." She leaned closer and whispered "You get plenty of power at home!"

The entire room fell silent. It was so quiet that when a pin fell off the table in the control room, the SGC jumped. They were staring at the two. "Tough crowd." Jack said, breaking the silence. He looked around and noticed the plaque for him and Sam. "You couldn't use Jack could you? Just had to be Jonathon."

If the silence could have increased it would have. Sam rolled her eyes and addressed the General. "Protocol aside, have you contacted Dad yet?"

"Jacob is on his way, he said he couldn't make it until tomorrow."

"Good. Janet, can you take a look at Caity? I don't know how going through the mirror would have affected her."

"Mirror?" The General asked.

"Sorry, Stargate. It's called a mirror back home."

Jack was walking around the sea of airmen studying each. He pulled the hat off one who looked scared to death, came close to his ear and yelled "BOO!" Hammond was shocked, but regained his composure.

"SG:1 report to the infirmary. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter will accompany you."

"I told you, Jack _Carter_." "Don't call me Major." Jack and Sam said at the same time.

Daniel was getting fed up. He stepped forward and dragged Jack to the infirmary, with Sam following behind. Whispers broke out around the SGC as they continued out.

_**

* * *

**_

"Well your fine." Janet said to Sam.

"And Caity?"

"Healthy as a horse."

She sighed. "Thank-you."

"So Caitlyn Janet?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah, it's customary to name a child after her godparents. In Shalott that was my tutor Caitlyn. I figured, if we ever got back to Earth, she might have a godmother here too."

The doctor blushed slightly. "And if she was a boy?"

"Baedos, that's Caitlyn's chosen and Jack's tutor. Baedos Daniel we'd decided." There was something about the look on Janet's face when she said this. Sam couldn't quite figure out what. "So, Janet, what's happened while I was away?"

"Not much. I'm still the Chief Medical Officer here at the SGC."

"You know what I mean. Any man in the good Doctor's life?" _Oh no! I've been around Jack far too long._

"Well..." The look on her face and deep scarlet blush told her everything she needed to know.

"I see. And who's the lucky guy?"

"No one. Not really anyway. He flirts like mad but hasn't made a move yet."

"Why don't you?"

"I...I..."

"Thought so." She said smirking.

Janet gave Sam somewhat between a smile and a laugh. "Stop that! Or I'll find some needles to put in that arm of yours."

"Awe, I'm hurt." She pouted. "Anyway, I'd better go see Jack and Hammond. We need to figure out quarters and so on while we're here."

"How long are you staying?"

"A few days." Tears welled up in Janet's eyes. She turned her face away. "Janet? What's wrong"

"I thought I'd lost my best friend! Now suddenly you're back after four years, you've changed so much! And Caitlyn... I don't know what to expect."

"I know. I didn't expect to be seeing any of you again either."

_**

* * *

**_

Jack wandered into Daniel's study. Yup, just how he remembered. Coffee cups, dust and doohickeys. The boy didn't change much. He was working on a translation and didn't hear his former team leader walk in.

"Same old eh Daniel?"

He jumped. "Oh, Jack. I didn't see you there."

"I noticed. Watcha working on?"

"Some ancient writings, talking about some sort of hidden city."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "So..." Jack tried.

"So..." He tapped his fingers on the table. "About you and Sam."

"Here we go."

"What happened? I mean, your military relationships and..."

"Daniel, it would take and idiot not to see that I cared about her, even though she was my 2IC. Besides, nothing happened for a year. Sam was too insistent on getting home."

"And?"

"When we realized that some of the pieces are missing, we gave up. Well, she did. I already had."

"Well, now you can come back and forth whenever you want. Why don't you stay?"

"Look, Daniel, decision's made. Let's just leave it for now. Besides, I didn't come in here to talk about my wife." It sounded so natural for Jack to be saying that, yet Daniel still felt weird when he did.

"Then what did you come in here for?"

"Because, Danny boy, I've heard some strange rumors about you from the grapevine."

"Jack, you've been back 2 hours, what could you have possibly heard in that time?"

"You'd be surprised how wiling people are to tell a former high ranking officer everything about his old team. Heard some interesting things regarding ol' Doc Frasier too." He watched as Daniel turned red and faced away from Jack.

"Really. What, exactly, have you... heard..."

"Things. Lots of things. So, Daniel, how many girlfriends have you had that have tried to blow us up or died since I left?"

"Well, none actually."

"That's gotta be a record."

"You know I'd rather not talk about..."

"Why?"

"I'm, I'm sorry what?"

"Why? Were you turned off after the first few times or are you waiting for someone special?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do." He smirked at Daniel's embarrassment. Yup, he still had it. "So are you gonna show me where we're staying or what? We _are_ staying in the same room right? You don't wanna see Sam when Caity keeps her up all night."

Daniel gave him a quizzical look. "Do you really think that's such a good idea? I mean people might still think..."

"We've been over this. After four years, it doesn't apply anymore. If I don't get a room with my wife and daughter, you know I'm gonna be pissed."

"Go speak to Hammond, he'll get it sorted out. Is there anything else you wanted?" He was more than eager to get back to his translation.

"Beltane. I want to see you there." Daniel opened his mouth to protested. "No buts! You can at least pretend that I'm still a Colonel."

Jack waltzed out of Daniel's office and down the hall. He needed to speak with Sam. If he knew her, and oh boy he did, then she would have already started interrogating Janet. He moved towards the infirmary, hoping to catch her on the way out.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam pushed out of the infirmary with a fold up crib under one arm and nearly banged straight into Jack. She stopped just short of him, glad that Caitlyn hadn't been hurt.

"Careful!" She cried.

"Sorry Sam, I was just on my way to meet you." He held out his arms for Caitlyn. "Hey, Caity, did I scare you?" He turned back to his wife. "So what have you found out?"

"What makes you think I've found out anything?"

"Sure, you were in the infirmary for half an hour routine check up, which, might I add, you never stayed for anyway?"

She gave him a smile. "Definitely something, she doesn't want to make a move yet." They started heading towards Hammond's office.

"Daniel's acting the same. Won't meet my eye at all."

"We did such a good job of setting them up. What went wrong?"

"We were stranded miles away. The only reason anything happened was that we were there to make it happen."

"Makes you wonder." She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the General's voice from inside.

"George! Looking good, as always."

"Hello Colonel."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Jack... Carter..." He dragged out the last two words. "Two words, Jack Carter, but I'd prefer Brother Jack, or just plain Jack. Of course if you wanted you could call me supreme overlord of..."

"Does this visit have a purpose Co... Jack?" he corrected himself.

Sam rolled her eyes. "We were wondering when we'd find out our quarters for while we're here. Frankly I'm surprised you hadn't gotten to this sooner."

"I've already told Daniel to escort you to some quarters across the hall from each other..."

"No." Jack stated.

"No?"

"I share a room with my wife or we both go." Sam nodded in agreement.

"I am aware of your current situation, but circumstances being what they are..."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I'd like to get Caitlyn to sleep. It's way past her nap time." Sam stated; a not-too-subtle reminder that rumors couldn't get worse, they were already married with a child.

Hammond smiled. Despite everything he knew, they did look good together, a family. "Very well. Sam, your old quarters were never filled. You can stay there while you're here."

"Thank you Sir." She turned towards the door.

"Just a moment..." He stopped them. They turned, once again, toward their former commander. "Could I just.."

"Hold Caity? Never could refuse ya George." Jack grinned, handing her over. "She seems to have a hold over many of the SGC, especially Teal'c." Both him and Sam laughed.

Hammond made 'googily' noises at the girl, who laughed and tried to pull the buttons off his uniform. Jack grinned and Sam giggled.

"Come on, enough dallying. We've got a festival to prepare!" Jack picked up Caitlyn again, bowed, and began making his way to Sam's old quarters.

"Festival?" Hammond mouthed as they were leaving.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ok, not such an exciting chapter. Had fun writing it, hope to interrogate Janet and Daniel more. Still wondering how to continue, maybe I'll have more ideas after bringing Jacob into the mix. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing. **_

Jad Dragon: Very well, oh tiny little brother of mine, I shall cease my bugging. As long as you read these next chapters.

StarGazer89: The mirror was a big part of the Shalott ledgend. It was the only way Elaine of Astalot had to view the world. As for Daniel and Janet... well, not quite. Give Jack a little time...

iamari: Thank-you, I'm touched!

STKitty65 cat: Thankyou once again. I find there are better ways of keeping readers interested than cliffhangers. Ok, getting too boastful again slaps herself

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks

Ariel Carter O'Neill: Sorry it took so long. Fist FF probs, thn comp probs. Will it never end?

SG1-Fanfic: Thanx

froggy0319: Has to be an understatement. BTW, a little surprise for is coming in the next chapter....


	6. Banana and Yoghurt

_**Yup, I promised a surprise this Chap. Not too bad, but most of you will wonder if I've gone nuts...... Yes, I've gone nuts.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Banana and Yogurt**_

Sam scanned over her old quarters. She was surprised they were still empty, being just down the hall from Daniel's and only two doors from her lab. But then, no one had been such a keen scientist. Maybe no one else wanted to be able to spend hours at a time working in a lab. She remembered all the times Jack had dragged her from her lab and dumped her in here at 4 in the morning. Good times. She set up the crib and placed Caitlyn in it. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

"Wow, this takes me back."

"It was only four years, Jack."

"Yeah. Except four years ago I dreaded coming in here."

"Oh really? And why was that?"

"Because four years ago I'd get court marshaled for doing this."

He lent down and brought his lips to hers. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Time seemed to stop while they were there, caught in that moment. At least they were, until they heard an annoying archaeologist coughing from the door. The broke off the kiss and Sam lent her head against Jack's chest. Jack looked down for a second then turned to the door.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No, we were just getting ready to invite you all for tea and biscuits. Of course you were interrupting! That's two stupid questions you've asked me."

"Next time I say we lock the door." Sam sighed. "But since we didn't, you can't be too hard on him. His room _is_ just down the hall."

Daniel turned red, then even more red. "Sorry, I should just..."

"Daniel, you're here, just tell us what you want."Sam let go of Jack and sat on the bed next to Caitlyn.

"Some of the SGC personnel wanted to have a... party tonight, to celebrate finding you. I just wanted to get your ok for it."

"Sure, why not. We're not gonna get a break are we."

"Jack, how can you be so selfish!"

"What do you mean?"

"We thought you were dead! Teal'c, General Hammond, Janet... this entire damn base thought you were dead! And now we find you alive and well and you're not in the least bit grateful?"

"What did you expect? We'd come here, go back to being Colonel and Major at the SGC and everything would be fine and dandy?"

"You could at least pretend to be happy to see us!" Caitlyn woke up and started bawling. Sam picked her up and glared at the two men.

"Now look what you've done! If you want to argue, leave the room!"

Jack grabbed Daniel by the arm and dragged him out, kept dragging, and didn't stop until they reached the lab. He shut and locked the door once they were in.

"Daniel, I'm not trying to be rude or ungrateful. This is just a little to take in at the moment. We only arrived a few hours ago and already we're being asked to do so much."

"I don't mean to push. Everyone is just glad that you're back."

"We can't stay long, we've got responsibilities on Shalott."

"Like what?"

"Well, I've been working with Baedos as a blacksmith and Sam's become one of the healers. She's training as a diplomat though."

"I thought you couldn't leave?"

"We're not the only village you know. There are more all over the planet. Sometimes Niniane or some of her Priestesses travel and negotiate for food or supplies."

"Oh."

"I tell ya Daniel, when I was there... I gave up being rescued a long time ago, but whenever that mirror would start lighting up, I'd wish it was you and T coming to take us home."

"I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through. Just, come to the party tonight. Tomorrow Sam can speak with Jacob, maybe he'll convince you to stay."

"Not happening. However I will come to this little party of yours...."

"Yes!"

"...On one condition."

"Why don't I like the sound of this?"

"You come to Beltane. Call it... a cultural experience."

"I'm gonna get you back for this. You know I am."

"No, Spacemonkey, I think you already have."He said, unlocking the door and pushing Daniel out of the room.

_**

* * *

**_

Music was filling out of the commissary as Jack and Sam stood outside the door. Sam was glad that Caitlyn was asleep and hoped she didn't wake up while they were gone. Sam squeezed Jack's hand tightly.

"I don't know if I can do this." she whispered.

He squeezed back. "Don't worry, I'll make sure no one hurts you." He grinned, and she grinned.

Plucking up his courage, Jack pushed open the doors. They were greeted with music, clapping and cheering. He could see quite a few bottles of beer circulating through the crowd, surprised that Hammond had allowed it. He walked into the room and grinned at everyone present.

"Hey kids! Miss me?"

It wasn't long before the change happened. They were no longer Lady Samantha and her Chosen Brother Jack, serving the goddess. They were just Jack and Sam, ready to party and have a good time. Jack pushed his way through the crowd to find Daniel. Sam went in the opposite direction, towards Janet.

"Hey Spacemonkey!"

"Told ya you'd like it!"

"I didn't expect to find beer in here. How'd you do it?"

"After speaking with you I found the General and asked."

"Really? What did he say?"

Daniel gave Jack a look as if to say 'What a stupid question'. "What do you think?"

"I think that he said no and you went ahead with it anyway."

Daniel frowned. "What do you take me for? You think I'd just go behind Hammonds back and..."

"Daniel?"

Daniel looked down, studying his shoes for a second. "Yyyyyyeah....actually yeah."

"Cameras?"

"Hooked 'em up on a feedback loop."

"Brilliant. Now all I need to do is grab a few drinks and dance the night away."

In the next hour Jack only drank four beers, he didn't want to overdo it. Daniel, also, only had four. But for him that _was_ overdoing it! He had started slurring his words and giggling at Teal'c, begging him to do his definition of 'deep'. He had just found that infamous red ball when Jack dragged him into a corner.

"Over drinking again I see."

"Jack, I've only had four!"

"Exactly. Far too many. Now where'd Sam get to?"

"With Janet." He replied, not realizing he had a dreamy look on his face.

"Really? Well how 'bout you join me while we find our significant others."

Daniel sobered up, just slightly. "Wha? I don't have a..." But Jack was already pulling him to the other corner of the room. The music had just started getting interesting, and he wanted to dance! (With Sam, not Daniel!!!)

"Sam! Jan't! My two fav'it pe...peep..peeping........people!!" Daniel exclaimed when they got over there.

"Jack, how many beers has he consumed exactly?" Janet asked, scowling.

"Not, many. Only four."

Sam and Janet's eyes both widened. "Are you kidding? For Daniel that's liket 10 in half an hour!" Janet cried.

It was at that moment that Daniel chose to lose his balance fall on her. "Well, gotta go. Me 'n Sam have some dancing to catch up on." He flashed Janet the cheekiest of his grins before dragging Sam to the dance floor.

At the sight of the two former officers on the dance floor, the temporary DJ (hmmm, DJ could also stand for a daniel Janet ship...), recognizable to some as Teal'c, stopped the music. Everyone turned to look at him. He smiled at them.

"I have been instructed by Daniel Jackson to play a tribute song for Samantha and Jack the moment they decided to dance. It is called 'Lady of Shalott', in recognition to your new home." He spoke into the microphone.

Sam looked shocked, everyone was staring at her, yet she was glad that they had referred to it as their new home. She figured it was probably just an excuse to get them to move back, but that didn't matter now. They were driven to the center of the room, faces peering at them from every direction. A slow tune began playing on the CD player. Sam laughed, she knew this one!

Jack bowed and asked "Carmolin?"

She curtsied. "Let's give them a show." They clasped right hands and bowed together.

_**On either side of the river lie**_

They began to walk in a circle, hands joined and raised.

_**Long fields of barley and of rye,**_

They stopped, then turned in the other direction. People were staring at them, wondering what was going on.

_**That clothe the wold and meet the sky;**_

_**And thro' the field the road run by**_

They faced each other. Joining hands they walked forward, then back twice

_**To many-towered Camelot;**_

They raised their arms up again then brought them down slowly in an outward loop.

_**And up and down the people go,**_

_**Gazing where the lilies flow**_

_**Round an island there below,**_

_**The island of Shalott.**_

They walked forward, away from each other, turned, and started walking towards each other. Half way, they stopped, bowed, then passed each other again, only slightly though, before turning to face each other.

_**Willows whiten, aspens quiver,**_

_**Little breezes dusk and shiver**_

Taking each other's hands in a waltz position, they moved in a form of a box step. The rest of the SGC was looking even more confused. It was as if they were doing some form of medieval dance. The boulder of the group tried imitating their movements, though with notably less skill.

_**Thro' the wave that runs for ever**_

_**By the island in the river**_

_**Flowing down to Camelot.**_

They headed in the same position to one end of the room. Jack took hold of Sam's right hand with his left. They stood next to each other and bowed at the SGC.

_**Four grey walls, and four grey towers,**_

_**Overlook a space of flowers,**_

_**And the silent isle embowers**_

_**The Lady of Shalott.**_

They walked down to the end of the commissary. Jack spun Sam three times before they settled into the waltz position again, and started waltzing.

_**Only reapers, reaping early,**_

_**In among the bearded barley**_

Jack spun Sam out, where she turned twice before coming back into the waltz position. They took a sideways step forward then back.

_**Hear a song that echoes cheerly**_

_**From the river winding clearly**_

He spun her out, then in again till she was pressed close to him. (Think Princess Diaries, when Jo is teaching her to dance). He spun her out again, and back to the waltz position. A sideways step forward and back again.

_**Down to tower'd Camelot;**_

They bent their left knee and extended their right leg behind them. At this stage, more people were copying this rather complicated dance, some having more luck then others. Jack was a little dissapointed to find that Daniel wasn't part of that crew.

_**And by the moon the reaper weary,**_

_**Piling sheaves in uplands airy,**_

Jack spun Sam out one way, then on her return they switched hands and she spun the other way, before coming back together. (A hard move, let me assure you!) Many of the various copycats found themselves on the floor after trying to imitate this.

_**Listening, whispers "'tis the fairy**_

_**The Lady of Shalott."**_

They clasped right hands in the air and began to circle each other again, this time bobbing alternately.

_**There she weaves by night and day**_

_**A magic web with colours gay,**_

_**She has heard a whisper say,**_

_**A curse is on her if she stay**_

_**To look down to Camelot.**_

_**She knows not what the curse may be,**_

_**And so she weaveth steadily,**_

_**And little other care hath she,**_

_**The Lady of Shalott.**_

At this stage the dance began to repeat itself, more and more people were getting the hang of it and joining in. Jack grinned at all the people copying, yet wondering why they were so brave coming close to breaking regulations.

_**And moving through a mirror clear**_

_**That hangs before her all the year,**_

_**Shadows of the world appear.**_

_**There she sees the highway near**_

_**Winding down to Camelot;**_

_**And sometimes thro' the mirror blue**_

_**The knights come riding two and two.**_

_**She hath no loyal knight and true,**_

_**The Lady Of Shalott.**_

_**But in her web she still delights**_

_**To weave the mirror's magic sights,**_

_**For often thro' the silent nights**_

_**A funeral, with plumes and with lights**_

_**And music, went to Camelot;**_

_**Or when the moon was overhead,**_

_**Came two young lovers lately wed.**_

_**"I am half sick of shadows," she said**_

_**The Lady Of Shalott.**_

Nearly everyone had picked up the steps now, moving in neat little lines and trying not to trip over each other. Sam and Jack were at the front of the pack, leading the group through various steps. Even Teal'c had picked up one of the female officers and was trying to get it right.

_**A bow-shot from her bower-eaves,**_

_**He rode between the barley sheaves,**_

_**The sun came dazzling thro' the leaves,**_

_**And flamed upon the brazen greaves**_

_**Of bold Sir Lancelot.**_

_**A red-cross knight for ever kneel'd**_

_**To a lady in his shield,**_

_**That sparkled on the yellow field,**_

_**Beside remote Shalott.**_

At this stage Jack was getting bored with the regular steps. Taking Sam, he left the rest to their dances.

_**His broad clear brow in sunlight glow'd;**_

_**On burnish'd hooves his war-horse trode;**_

_**From underneath his helmet flow'd**_

_**His coal-black curls as on he rode,**_

_**As he rode down to Camelot.**_

Jack did his best imitation of a knight coming to save his lady fair. He slowly danced his way over to her, stepping first to one side then the other. He carefully took her hand and kissed it.

_**From the bank and from the river**_

_**he flashed into the crystal mirror,**_

_**"Tirra Lirra," by the river**_

_**Sang Sir Lancelot.**_

He stood back up, stepped to the right and clapped with his hands in the air. Sam imitated him, stepping to the right and clapping. He then stepped to the left and clapped in the same manner. Once again she imitated him.

_**She left the web, she left the loom,**_

_**She made three paces thro' the room,**_

Sam turned away from him and took three steps away from him. Jack followed behind.

_**She saw the water-lily bloom,**_

_**She saw the helmet and the plume,**_

She peered over her shoulder before spinning and taking three more steps away. Jack followed her again.

_**She looked down to Camelot.**_

They faced each other and held hands. He bowed and she curtsied.

_**Out flew the web and floated wide;**_

He spun her out again. She raised one hand to the sky.

_**The mirror cracked from side to side;**_

He spun her in again, holding her close.

_**"The curse is come upon me," cried**_

_**The Lady of Shalott.**_

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up just a little. She used his shoulders for support and looked up at him. He spun in a circle before putting her on the ground again.

_**There Are Four More Verses Here. It Is A Long Song. Let's Pretend They Went Back To The Original Steps At This Point. **_(If you don't know the song, look it up. It's good.)

_**Who is this? And what is here?**_

_**And in the lighted palace near**_

They held hands and stepped forward, then back, raising their arms up and down like earlier.

_**Died the sound of royal cheer;**_

_**They crossed themselves for fear,**_

They moved their arms up again, stepping in. This time, though, they didn't step out again, slowly moving in a circle. Jack moved his arms down slowly, placing one around Sam's waste and sliding the other one down her cheek. (Not that cheek!) She was doing the same thing.

_**The knights at Camelot;**_

He moved his hands down her arms and took her hands, leaning her back. The tempo of the music changed, becoming slower.

_**Lancelot mused a little space**_

He puled her back in again.

_**He said, "She has a lovely face;**_

Jack touched Sam's cheek with one of his hands, bringing the back of his hand down slowly.

_**God in his mercy lend her grace,**_

She spun out again, turning on his finger three times.

_**The Lady of... **_

She began to spin back in again slowly.

_**...Shalott."**_

She fell into his arms, leaning as far back as she could. Jack took this moment to kiss her in front of the entire SGC, so as to quench any rumors. Hey, they weren't rumors if they were true right? The response was lots of clapping and whistling. They responded by bowing to their audience. "So, who wants to learn the Carmolin?" He asked grinning. "We perform it every midsummer back home." he began to walk away from the group, looking for Daniel. Sam had the same idea, heading toward the infirmary. The crowd seemed somewhat disappointed for some reason.

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning Daniel woke up with an extreme hangover. He was desperately trying to remember what had happened the night before and, more importantly, why he was in the infirmary. He remembered flashes of music, people dancing, Jack dragging him to and fro... it was all very weird.

He was soon put out of his misery when Janet walked into the room, smiling in that way when she's just about to poke someone with really big needles.

"Ah, Janet? What's going on?"

"Nothing." He smile widened.

"What... exactly... happened last night? I can't remember a thing. And why am I in the infirmary?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"You managed to get yourself drunk. You were tripping over yourself and everyone else. I had to take you in here to stop you from hurting yourself."

"Oh."

"Sam and Jack came in to check on you, don't know how they knew you were here. Jack said something about Beltane. Care to elaborate?"

"Um, it's actually quite complicated..."

"He said if he didn't see both of us there he'd be... disappointed I believe was his choice of words. I'd like to know what he's talking about."

This meant trouble. Daniel knew that by "disappointed" jack was going to kill him if he didn't comply. He was just glad that Janet didn't actually know what Beltane was. "Well, it's a sort of festival. On the first of May..... They light fires and... dance and stuff. Drink and things like that."

Now Janet knew he was lying, or at least not telling the whole truth. He didn't exactly use words like 'stuff' and 'things' very often. "In that case I'll look it up." she said with a grin.

"NO!" he said a little too quickly.

"Does that mean you're going to tell me?"

"Um... I.... I've got to go meet Sam for breakfast." He lied, clearing out of the infirmary as fast as he could.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam sat at the commissary, all traces of the party now gone from view. If only she could get Caitlyn to stop crying! All the excitement over the past few days had started getting to her. Around the room, people were trying hard not to notice. She gently rocked her, wishing Jack would come back soon. He had gone to get them some breakfast. She was startled when something blue and wobbly was placed on the table in front of her.

"Blue jello?" She asked. (Ya know, it's called JELLY where I'm from!)

"What? You haven't had any since we came to Shalott, why not? I know you love the stuff."

"In case you haven't noticed, Caitlyn has chosen this morning to be difficult."

"Way ahead of ya." he grinned, before handing her a bowl, fork, spoon, plain yogurt and a banana.

"Thanks." she said, handing her over to him while she fixed her breakfast. It was at that point that Teal'c decided to make his way over.

"Greetings Brother Jack and Lady Samantha." He looked quite pleased with himself for being the first to get their names right.

"Hey, T. I don't suppose..."

"I would be delighted." His grin broadened as he took Caity out of her father's arms and sat next to him at the table. She immediately stopped crying, playing with the gold mark on her 'Uncle T's' head.

Sam began to peal the banana into the bowl. Afterwoods she scooped in a generous amount of yogurt and mashed them together with the fork. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at this. "Lady Samantha, I was not aware your eating habits had changed since we last met."

Sam laughed. "It's not for me, it's for her. The only thing she'll eat lately."

"Yeah. I remember the time you tried to feed her those green things from Caitlyn's garden. Spit up the lot."

"Is not your child's name Caitlyn?"

"Yeah, we named her after Sam's tutor. Normally we call ours Caity so we don't get confused."

"I see."

"I'm actually kinda worried about her." Sam said, trying now to spoon feed Caity who was still with Teal'c.

"Didn't Ol' Doc Fraiser say she was fine?"

"Yeah, but shouldn't she have started talking? I mean, we've barely heard anything more than a babble."

"Hey, I didn't start talking 'til I was one and a half. Besides, she's just holding out on us. I'll bet she's gonna wait 'til we least expect it before saying 'The event horizon of a wormhole creates a subspace inversion, causing any matter passed through to travel to another place, even galaxy, almost instantaneously'."

Sam grinned. "Don't push it Mr, or I might just find another partner for Beltane."

"You wouldn't!" He cried, in mock horror. Sam checked her watch.

"Jack! It's 10, dad 'll be here in less than half an hour!" She exclaimed.

"Dress blues or ceremonial robes?" He asked casually. She picked up a scrunched up napkin and threw it at him, before taking Caity off Teal'c.

"If we see dad, we see him as us, not as we used to be." She walked towards her quarters quickly, Jack trotting along behind.

"So I was thinking, we're gonna impress him right? Are we using proper greeting ceremony?"

"I need to practice sometime. We are _not_ doing what you did yesterday in the 'gate room!"

"Awe, can't you let me have a little fun?"

"Niniane would have been ashamed."

"Ok, so how bout we just act natural, not formal. Or we act formal until speaking, when we suggest a party!"

Sam just laughed and started getting dressed. They had just barely finished getting ready when the alarm started sounding.

"Off world activation. Off world activation."

"That'll be dad." Sam said, moving with Jack to the 'gate room. The iris was opened just after the big Kawoosh! that created the wormhole. Even though they knew he was coming, Hammond wasn't going to risk opening the iris without checking for an IDC.

Sam eagerly watched as Jacob stepped through the mirror. The gate had barely shut down when she ran over and hugged him.

"Dad!" she cried, tears in her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Oh Sammie! Don't scare me like that again ok? I thought you were dead!" tears were in his own eyes as he embraced his girl. "I'm so glad you're home."

_Home?_ Thought Sam. _Hasn't someone already explained that to him? Oh no, this is going to be hard._

_**

* * *

**_

**Ok, how was that? If you were wondering, the Carmolin is not actually a dance. I made it up using steps I've been taught as well as a few steps I've seen on movies such as First Night and Pride and Prejudice. I figured since so much of the chapter was dancing, I'd have to make it extra long...**

Reviewer: Well, not exactly IN the SGC, more like involving certain members. I'm working on wrapping up the fic. Only a few more chaps before I bring on the next fic, The In-Between Years.

Blumpie: Yeah, I know what you mean. Although being dominant wouldn't exactly bother me too much... hmmm.

STKitty65 cat Ok, not as soon as I would've liked, but I'm getting there.

Ilovesg1: Yeah, they're terrible! Always dancing around each other! Actually, I think one of the biggest DJ (he he, dj) moments was in Rite of Passage (S5). Although rather short, it held so much in just Daniel's hands...

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thanks.....


	7. Hi Dad

**This would have to be the shortest chap I've written. I've been stuck for a while, so i finally took my friends advice and posted. Sorry its so short.**

_Stranded_

_Chapter Seven: Hi Dad!_

_

* * *

_

Jacob pulled out of the embraced and looked at his daughter. "You've grown you hair. It suits you." he smiled. "It'll be a shame to have to cut it again."

"Dad, I don't think that'll be an issue. You see we... me and Jack... We haven't exactly decided to move back."

Jacob considered it unfamiliar for Sam to call her CO by his first name, but brushed it off. Obviously she wouldn't call him Colonel after four years. He was, however, a little upset at her lack of indecision.

"What's the matter? Why don't you want to come back? This is your home!"

"Well... it's... I... Maybe it'll be easier if I just show you. Jack? Your turn."

Jack walked over, his hood pulled over his head again. When he got there he took his hood off and grinned. "Hey Jake, nice to see you again."

Jacob was a little shocked. He didn't at first realize what Sam was talking about until he saw the girl in Jack's arms. "Sam, who's that?"

"Uh, dad? Let me introduce my Chosen, Brother Jack and... um... our daughter." she said the last two words in almost a whisper.

"Hi dad!" Jack said happily.

"WHAT!" His eyes blazed with anger, directed at Jack. He was ready to hit him, until his eyes blazed again, this time because Selmak had decided to intervene. "I apologize for Jacob's behavior." she said.

"Don't worry, we kinda expected it." Sam had stepped back at his outburst. Caity had hidden her head in Jack's shoulder.

"What is you child's name?"

"Oh, sorry, we should have said before. Caitlyn Janet Carter."

Selmak was a little surprised at this. "Is it not customary to take on the name of the husband?"

Jack was the one to answer. "Not on Shalott it isn't. I go by Jack Carer now."

"Jacob is somewhat pleased that his daughter did not change her name. He says he is also not surprised that you are now married."

"Could've fooled me." Jack mumbled.

"He apologizes for his outburst."

"Do you think I could speak with him now Selmak?" Selmak lowered her head and resurfaced as Jacob again.

"Sorry Sammie, I'm just a little confused. I didn't expect to come back and find a granddaughter."

"Would you like to hold her? You'd better get in quick, I think Teal'c's coming. He hasn't been able to put her down." Sam asked him. Both her and Jack laughed.

"Uh, I..."

"Ah c'mon! You know you want to." He held Caity in front of him. "Eh? Eh?"

Jacob melted, holding out his arms for her. Caity seemed to enjoy all the attention she was getting, and started her annoying habit of pulling and grabbing on everthing in sight. Jacob laughed at her and bounced her a bit.

"Sam, she looks just like you." He said.

"Yeah, maybe. But she has Jack's eyes."

_**

* * *

**_

After a week, Sam and Jack returned home with Caity. Everyone was sad to see them go, Daniel to the point of being angry with himself for not convincing them to stay. But they would be back, that was certain. Jack promised that. Sort of. His actual words were:

"_On the night before Beltane I'm coming over and dragging you back with me. And Janet and Teal'c too."_

"_Sure Jack. If you remember."_

That happened to be why he was so nervous now. Today marked the eve of Beltane. He didn't know if he'd keep to his word or not, but he knew Jack. He was still angry about that. Activity at Cheyanne Mountain was normal for the day. It wasn't until 1632 that anything out of the ordinary happened. That being Jack dialing up and coming through the 'gate with Sam. Caitlyn wasn't with them. Daniel went out to greet the couple.

"Hi Jack, Sam. Where's Caity?"

"Being babysat by her namesake. You ready?" Jack answered.

"Ready? For what?"

"Daniel, I know you aren't that stupid. Today is the eve of Beltane. I pomised I would take you, Janet and Teal'c with me this year. No excuses. I have to be back in half an hour so lets grab your acomplises and move out."

Daniel opened his mouth to protest, but Jack silenced him with a look. Sam smiled and headed off to find Janet. Sh needed to help her get ready. Once everyone was assembled, Jack dialed the gate and, much to the discomfort of Daniel, carried them all off to the land of Shalott.

_**

* * *

**_

**I realized I kinda rushed through, but I'm in a hurry to get to Beltane. All my ideas currently are for then.**

**All my fics are currently on hold for the school term. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned them.**


	8. Just A Little Party

**WARNING: This chapter contains some nudity and sexual connotations. It may be considered by some to be R material. However, there is NO SMUT. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate and am not making a profit with this fic. This is the disclaimer for all chapters, past, present and future.**

**

* * *

**  
_Chapter 8:_

_Just A Little Party_

Janet found herself being dragged by Sam into a large hut, one of the largest in Shalott for that matter. Many other women, all chatting and having a good time accompanied her. She couldn't help but feel a little left out, especially when they passed through and laughed with Sam. Half the time it was those little inside comments, people and places she had no idea about. However it wasn't this that made her really irritated. It seemed the women could tell this was her first time at Beltane. They gave her knowing smiles and laughed behind their hands.

"Sam, do I have to do this?"

"It's just a little party. Besides, I need someone to talk about it with."

"Look, I'm not an Archaeologist but…"

"Don't worry. How many people can say they participated in an actual Beltane ritual?"

"You and Jack for one."

"Trust me, you'll love it. Just get caught up in the motion."

When they reached the hall, it was all Janet could do to stop her jaw dropping open. All these women wearing… she couldn't decide if it was actually clothing. Loin clothes and wraps were about all she could see. They were helping each other dress and painting them with various reds, greens and browns. One of the women with long red hair ran forward when she saw Sam.

"Lady Samantha! Is this the one you were talking about?"

"Janet, meet Lady Caitlyn. Caitlyn, this is Janet. Is everything ready?"

"Of course, I'm always willing to help one of the sisters."

"Good. Where's Caity?"

"I left her in the nursing house with the women not attending the festival."

"Good. I guess it's time to get dressed and painted. Come on Janet."

"You want me to wear that?"

"And get painted. It's not a proper festival without it."

* * *

Teal'c and Daniel followed Jack to a hall similar to the one the women went to. They didn't exactly know what was going to happen, but they didn't expect to see a man dressed in nothing but a loin cloth and stag antlers. He was the only one wearing the antlers though, the rest only wore a loin cloth. Everyone was painted in intricate patterns, no two being the same.

"Jack, is that man wearing antlers?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, he's being the king stag this year. I don't know who the virgin huntress is, but I'm not supposed to."

"Will we have to wear such clothing?" Teal'c asked.

"Or lack there of." Daniel muttered.

"Of course, you can't participate without it."

"What is the purpose of this ceremony?"

"It's to celebrate spring and bring fertile crops." Jack answered automatically. "No enough talk, you need to get dressed…"

"…more like undressed…"

"…and painted before the ceremony starts." Jack said, glaring at Daniel.

* * *

Nightfall seemed to come swiftly. The men and women had spent most of the day preparing in their separate halls, finishing with the preparation ceremony before the two groups joined up. Aside from the three newcomers and a few first timers, the whole town was rejoicing. This was one of the most celebrated ceremonies they participated in each year. Once the fires were lit and the pounding of the drums commenced, everyone streamed out of the halls to start dancing.

At first it was only moving around fires in a rhythm, sometimes drinking from flasks being handed out. Sam noticed Janet wasn't joining in, and neither was Daniel or Teal'c. She was going to have to pull out the big guns. Grabbing a flask, she whipped a few herbs out of a pouch around her waist and dropped them into it. After swirling it around to dissolve the herbs, she walked over to where Janet was trying to hide.

"Alright Janet, you can't hide forever. Have a little fun!"

"I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Here, have a drink. At least dance, you don't have to pair off if you don't want to." she said, holding out the flask.

"Should I really be drinking?"

"One swig isn't going to get you drunk. Besides, you'll have all tomorrow to sleep it off."

"I guess. But only one, I don't want to go overboard." With that, she took a swig and handed the flask back.

"I'm going to go dance. Have fun!" Sam said, walking to the other side of the fire, in Daniel's general direction.

"Daniel, you're not joining in!" Sam said, pretending to be shocked.

"Yeah, uh Sam, I think I should just go."

"You promised Jack you'd join in! Now he's over there dancing and I'd like to join him without keeping an eye on you."

"I might dance a little later, but I can't help but feel a little self conscious."

"Have a drink." she said, holding out the spiked flask.

"Wait, do you really think that's a good idea?"

"It's the rules. All newcomers must have at least one drink. I didn't want to enforce the rule this year, but if you don't drink I can't join Jack."

"All right, just one." he said, taking the flaws and drinking a few mouthfuls. He thought it tasted just like weak moonshine, only a little spicier. It was designed for long hours of drinking. Satisfied with a job well done, she began to walk over to the area her husband was in, only to get stopped by Teal'c.

"Samantha Carter, am I not a newcomer also?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So should I not have a drink from that flask?"

"Oh, right. I, uh, I thought you wouldn't be able to, you know…" she trailed off.

"On the contrary, I do not wish to dampen your festival." he smiled at her.

"Sure, would you like one from a different flask though, maybe not as strong?"

"That one will be fine." He took the drink off her before she could question him and drank deeply. He smiled as he handed it back. "I believe you can go join Jack now." He said.

Sam walked off, looking incredibly worried, to Jack. He immediately swept her up in a dance. "Jack, we've got a problem."

"What? You gave them the drug right?"

"Yeah, thing is, Teal'c managed to get some too."

Instead of being worried, Jack grinned. "Hey, won't that be fun! All of them joining in! Now, got any of the drink left?"

"Just enough for us!"

"Excellent." He drank half and gave the rest to Sam.

It wasn't long before they were caught up in the rhythm of the drums and the influence of the drug Sam had put in the drink. They had a few other drinks, but they were swept into the world of colour without any alcohol. They barely noticed when people began disappearing, or the dance of the king stag. Sam and Jack kept to themselves, dancing and having fun. It wasn't long before they made their way to a small field, mostly hidden, and let their bodies take over their minds.

* * *

Janet rolled over and collided with something warm. Opening her eyes, she realised it wasn't a some_thing_, more of a some_one_. She jumped up with a start and stared at one, very naked, Daniel Jackson. Her movement caused the man to wake up, and when he did the look of absolute terror on his face rivaled her own. He averted his eyes as he came to the realization that he was lying, butt naked, in a corn field with a naked woman. Wose still, he couldn't remember a thing about the night before.

"Janet, what happened?" h asked warily.

"I dont know, the last thing I remember was watching the fire. I had a drink of omething but that's about it."

"Wait a minute, did Sam give you that drink?"

"Yes, why?"

His face turned from stark white to an ashen grey colour. "Oh my god she drugged us."

Janet grabbed some discarded items of clothing, although she couldn't tell who they belonged to, and tried frantically to cover herself with them. "You remember where Sam's house is?" she asked hastily.

"Yes of course."

"Good, let's go." She said, passing him a leather wrap of sorts. "I want to murder her!"

They stalked their way around the villiage, hiding behind bushes and scrubs. It seemed everywhere they went was dotted with bodies and various items of clothing. Daniel even saw Teal'c, surrounded by what looked to be five women. He found it kind of hard to tell with the way they were tangled. It didn't take them long to get to Sam and Jack's hut, considering the only other person awake appeared to have a hangover. They stole their way inside and began rummaging for clothes.

"Where do you think they are?" Janet asked, afer getting dressed. Daniel pulled on a red shirt.

"Probably still out in the field."

There was an awkward silence, the kind that you could sharpen a scythe on. Finally Daniel broke the silence.

"You know, no one has to know about this."

"Yes. Nothing happened!"

"We'll just go on the same..."

"... as if there was no festival and Sam din't drug us."

"Full permission to strangle her by the way."

"Don't worry, I intend to." Janet said, glaring.

_**

* * *

**_

**Ok, so chapter is finished. I know this took a while, but I've been busy, being the last year of high school. Most of my fics are on hold, other than that, don't expect updates to occur too often. That being said, anyone have any ideas on how it could be improved?**


	9. Collaborated Effort

_Stranded_

_Chapter 9 – Collaborated Effort_

Sam and Jack walked towards their home holding hands. Every now and then, Jack would salute at the people passing, causing Sam to burst into giggles. The villiagers were used to this by now, and always knew when Jack was in a good mood. They passed a number of people sleeping, a few more who were awake. They still hadn't seen any sign of Teal'c, Janet or Daniel, but didn't really care. If they were enjoying themselves, so be it.

It wasn't long before they reached their little hut, smiling all the way. Jack laughed but didn't move until Sam pulled him inside. When they were in, she dragged him closer until their lips were almost touching.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" Jack asked, laughing at his wife.

"I could never get enough of you." She replied before pulling him in and kissing him passionately.

"Cough."

The two instantly broke off the kiss, startled. Jack looked over at the intruder and sighed. "Daniel! You have a habit of interrupting don't you."

"I'll go makes some tea." Sam said, sighing and walking out.

"Yes, well..." Daniel continued as if Sam hadn't said anything.

"And did you really have to _say_ cough? I mean, a normal person would have cleared his throat or something, but not you. You had to say cough"

"I did clear my throat, when you first walked in. You didn't seem to be able to hear. I think you were a little preoccupied."

"Yeah, yeah. At least I'm having some fun. Speaking of which, where _is_ Janet?"

Daniel blushed deep red. "She came in shortly after I did. What did you put in that drink?"

"I didn't put anything in your drink." Jack said honestly. It was Sam who did it after all. "Why, did something happen?"

"No. Nothing happened. I was just... completely knocked out, that's all. I woke up with a killer of a headache then came back here."

"I see. I'm going to have a little bit of fun now and find Teal'c. I'm sure he enjoyed himself more than you."

"You do that."

_**

* * *

**_

Sam walked into the kitchen to find Janet scrubbing away at a random pot. She walked over and pulled the brush out of her friend's hands.

"That one is used to wash floors." she said, laughing. Janet glared at her. "Woah, I can tell something's up."

"What the _hell_ did you put in my drink?"

"Nothing. Why, did something happen?" she replied, strangely reflecting Jack's words.

"No... I just have a really bad headache. It must have knocked me out or something."

"Oh, right. So what time did you get here?"

"Not long ago. Daniel came just a little after me. Then you showed up. Where's Teal'c?"

"I don't know, probably sleeping off the alcohol. It doesn't agree with him you know."

"You gave Teal'c alcohol? I thought his symbiote didn't alow it!"

"I gave Daniel alcohol. Besides, he wanted it, not me." Sam said, pouting. Janet felt that she looked too much like Jack with that expression.

"Anyway, I'm going to go get dressed." She left shaking her head.

Janet watched her go then sighed. Of all the things Sam could possibly do to make her mad this would have to be the worst. Drugging her? Trying to hook her up with Daniel? As if she didn't already have enough interference in her life. She was so annoyed, in fact, that she barely regestered the flask Sam had left on the table.

This was the one she had fed her, Janet was sure of that. They all looked next to identicle, but Sam's flask had a small yellow circle on the rim. Carefully, she picked the flask up in the folds of her dress and hid it. She sneaked back into the room she was staying in and hid it in her bag, ready for testing the next day.

_**

* * *

**_

"Really, T, _five_!" Jack asked for what had to be the tenth time.

"Did I not already state this?"

"Sam, next time he comes, make sure you don't give him any hal..." he coughed "...alcohol."

"I know, I know. I wasn't planning on it!" she was holding Caity again, as they were planning to spend some time on Earth.

"There was not much you could have done to stop me. It was," he paused for a moment, "a most enjoyable experience. One that I do not wish to repeat."

Janet and Daniel were still fairly silent, and Jack was aching to tell Sam what he knew. In the mean time, a nudge in the right direction wouldn't hurt.

"So, Daniel. You have fun?"

"I don't remember." he said, glaring.

"Really? That's a shame. How 'bout you Doc?"

"No. Would you please drop the subject."

"Fine fine. You know, T, some people just don't appreciate what you do for them." He pulled out the portable DHD and typed in the code for Earth. The familiar blue pool wooshed out in front of them.

"After you, oh mighty conquerer of women." Jack said, motioning for Teal'c to step through.

He later swore that a smirk was present on the former Jaffa's face as he stepped though. But then, who could blame him, he'd managed to get with five women in one night! The team followed closely after.

As soon as they were present on the other side, Janet stormed at full speed into her office. The onlookers were a little stunned, General Hammond most of all.

"Team, report to... the infirmary." he said.

Daniel covered his face with his hand and shook his head. He then turned and nearly bolted out after Janet. Jack raised an eyebrow at Sam who laughed behind her hand. The rest of the travel party followed, albeit at a much slower pace, Daniel to the infirmary.

When they arrived they found out that Janet had by-passed a proper check up and was hiding in her office. The sounds of machines working could be heard in the background, obvious signs that she was researching something. The fact that it was in her office instead of one of the labs meant that it was either very small or very secret. They were betting on the latter.

Jack noticed that Daniel was hurrying through his check up without one complaint. He managed to finish just as the rest of the team sat down and made his way into the doctor's office. Jack was a little less cooperative, complaining at every little thing. This must have annoyed Janet, as she stuck her head out of her office for a split second.

"Just threaten him with a needle. I had a new batch sent yesterday." she said before returning to her experiments.

Although Sam, Jack and Teal'c were all confused as to what was going on, they decided it was best if they left it for a while. Sam esspecially, as she sensed Janet had just about had enough of her.

_**

* * *

**_

Janet sat pondering things in her office. She barely noticed when Daniel walked in, or when he sat down and started reading over her shoulder.

"Nothing yet?" He asked.

Janet jumped a bit whne he said this. "No, not yet. I'm having the drink Sam gave us annalysed. It's a little bit difficult without proper access to equipment though."

"I see. Why don't you use on of the labs then?"

"And risk being seen by half the SGC? No thank you."

"It can't be that bad. I'm sure we could find a secluded laboratory somewhere..."

"That would arouse a little bit of suspicion don't you think?" she interrupted him.

"Ok, ok. How about later tonight, when all the probing scientists are asleep..."

"One probing scientist in particular, and the husband that rubbed off on her."

"Yes, esspecially her. When they're all asleep we can go to one of the more hidden, unused labs and study what ever this thing is."

"Alright. You know, just you being in here seems a little bit suspisous if you ask me."

"Yeah, I get the message." He started towards the door.

"I didn't say leave. I need something to get through this with. Besides, I still have to beat you at that chess match." She pulled the board out from her desk and set up a game. "You can be white this time." she said, moving her first piece across the checks.

"I'll still beat you." he answered, moving a pawn two spaces.

"Try me."

_**

* * *

**_

"What could they be doing in there?" Jack asked again. "It's already been three hours!"

"Do you not think it is rude to pry into the personal life of another?" Teal'c asked. They all knew he was right.

"Look, it's different this time. I mean..."

"What do you mean? Would you appreciate it if we acted the same around you and Major Carter?" Sam didn't bother to correct him this time.

"First, we aren't 'around' them. And second, we all know you guys did that anyway! Why do you think we dissapeared together so often?" Jack said, irritated.

Sam carefully pulled him away. "Look, you can continue having this conversation or you can follow me." She said.

"You're taking his side?"

"O'Neill, she is merely speaking with wisdom. This conversation is pointless."

"Fine." he glared at Sam. She replied with a secret smirk. "I'll see you later T." he said before wandering off with his wife. When they were out of speaking distance, Jack spoke up. "Spill. What did you do?"

"Hooked the camera to Janet's office up to the television in our quarters." She replied casually.

"You WHAT?"

"You heard me. That way we can snoop in style."

"Things like this remind me why I fell in love with you." He answered before stepping into the quarters, grinning.

After three hours of staring at the TV, Jack was getting frustrated. They played chess, Daniel one, then they started a new game. They were now in the middle of the third game since Jack started watching. "How many times are they going to play chess?"

"Jack, take a closer look. Where is Daniel sitting?"

"Infront of a chess board."

"Isn't it customary to sit opposite the person you're playing against, not on an adjasent edge?"

"You're right! Why's he there?"

"Must I spell it out for you? Take a closer look."

Janet lifted her hand and moved it towards the knight. Daniel reached over and held her fingers. After saying something quietly to her, he moved them towards the bishop. She nodded and, without a word, moved the piece diagonally four spaces. He grinned and shifted another pawn, as if not fully paying attention to the board. Janet widened her eyes, then moved her night.

"Check mate!" she yelled, so the two onlookers could hear.

"He's teaching her how to play!" Jack said.

"Yes. And if you'd been watching carefully you'd have noticed that he wasn't sitting that close three and a half hours ago."

"Turn up the sound." He said. Sam rolled her eyes and flicked the switch on the remote. The chess-playing duo been talking to quietly to hear. Now, Daniel's voice echoed on the speakers.

"I told you you could beat me!"

"It only took," she looked at the clock, "Six and a half hours to do so!"

"Six and a half? We've been here that long? They're probably even more suspicious now."

"Funny how plans backfire isn't it." Janet said, sighing.

"It's three o'clock. Not even Sam would be up at this time!"

"Don't be so sure. Remember all those times she refused to go home before Jack told her to?"

"True. But she should be more than preoccupied with Jack now."

Jack turned to Sam and laughed. "Preoccupied? That's one way of putting it." He said. She shoved him and they continued listening in on the conversation.

"Anyway, I think we can do it now. What was it you said about a secluded lab?" Janet said, raising her eyes at Daniel.

"I know one near my quarters. This shouldn't take more than half an hour."

"You sure we should do it at this time of night? I mean, how's this going to affect our working relationship?"

"It wont, trust me. Besides, do you want everyone to see it?"

"I know, I know. Besides, sometimes it gets quite loud. We don't want anyone to run into the room."

"Ok, hurry up before the sun rises."

Jack stared at the screan with his mouth open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Wait a minute, wasn't only this morn..." he looked at the clock, "yesterday morning that they weren't even looking at each other?"

"They've been in that room for six and a half hours." Sam said. She stood up and began fidling with the wires at the back of the TV.

"What are you doing now?"

"I know the lab he's talking about. It's where I went if you kicked me out of mine at three in the morning. None of the other scientists ever went there for fear of being blown up by one of mine or Daniel's experiments."

"I thought I sent you home."

"I know, I just didn't go." she pulled a few cords around. "There yet?"

"It's the commisary. What on earth is Hammond doing with that custard?" he asked, shocked.

Sam whipped her head around and stared at the screan. It was just the empty commisary. "Very funny." she said, before fiddling with wires again.

"Oh, you've reached a hall. They're walking into a room."

Janet was sneaking after Daniel, looking every which way. Janet was holding something that they couldn't quite make out. Sam stared intently at it, trying to make out the vaugly familiar shape. When she finally realised what she was holding, Sam clamped her hand over her mouth.

"What?"

"I thought I'd left that on Shalott."

"Left what? What's she holding?"

"The flask... The one I drugged them with."

"Shit!" Jack said, starting up and running out of the room. Sam followed quickly behind him.

"Wait!" She called. He turned and looked at her. "It'll only look worse if we turn up."

"You're right." he said, walking back to their quarters. "You know, Daniel told me that what ever it was knocked him out."

"Yeah, Janet said the same thing. They must have collaborated stories."

"You should have seen his face! He went bright red and said 'nothing! I just woke up and came here! Janet came after me!' as if I'd asked him if he was out with Fraiser all night. It was classic."

Sam stopped and stared. "Did you say Janet came _after_ Daniel?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Janet said that Daniel had come after her!"

Jack sighed and sat on the bed. "You'd think that after going to all this effort to collaborate stories they would have bothered to at least decide who'd turned up first."

"This just proves that they're hiding something, or at least tryin to." Sam sat next to him and started organizing the bed. "Anyway, we wont find anything else tonight. And I'm tired."

"Ok, night sweety." He said, kissing her on the head.

Elsewhere on the SGC, Janet and Daniel were sitting, testing a certain substance. "What ever this is, I'm going to kill Sam." Janet said, menicingly.

A machine behind her buzzed. Walking over, she spulled out the little piece of paper. "Got it!" She called, staring at the sheet. "Oh no! She wouldn't have!"

"What? What was in it?" Daniel asked

"You're not going to believe this!"

_**

* * *

**_

**Ok, the end of another chapter. I know, it takes me forever to updating. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Anyway, any suggestions on how to make it better or any other ideas, I'm open to anything.**


End file.
